The Molecular Biology Section is involved in producing attenuated lines of human and rodent malarias which should prove useful in the study of both the biochemistry of parasites and the development of immunity to parasites. We have developed auxotrophic mutants of both species of parasite. We are also studying the complementation of yeast mutants with genes derived from malaria parasites in an effort designed to characterize genes involved in development and sexual differentiation.